Of Teasings and Paybacks
by JuriAnpan
Summary: Arturia had enough of Gilgamesh's teasing. She wanted to get back at him. Irisviel suggested an amazing idea.


Title: Of Teasing and Paybacks

Summary:

Arturia had enough of Gilgamesh's teasing. She wanted to get back at him. Irisviel suggested an amazing idea.

Author's Note:

Hi! Thanks for reading my story. I always wanted to write about GilArt so….yes, this is one of my many ideas. Hope you'll like it. Reviews will be much appreciated.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series and its characters, they're from Type-Moon._

"I had enough!"

Arturia exclaimed as she abruptly slams her tiny hands on the table, startling the white haired girl in front of her.

"Now, now, Let's try to relax a bit."

The pale girl said, trying to soothe the rage her classmate and best friend was emanating.

"Relax?! How can I relax when that.. that arrogant and stupid of a man always do and speak unnecessary things."

" But isn't he always like that?"

"He is, but he has gone too far now. How can he be so inconsiderate and childish?! I can't tolerate his teasing and even his presence anymore, Irisviel!"

The said woman, Irisviel, gave out a small chuckle not minding that her best friend was furious, shouting all her frustrations about a man she knows well of. It sure is lucky to take their lunch outside the classroom or else, Saber, the nickname she and her classmates and friends would call Arturia, would have made a scene.

"Irisviel! This is not a laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry, Saber. I can't help myself, you sure are in a predicament but rather finding it aggravating-"

Arturia inhales while waiting for her best friend to continue her statement. She doesn't know what Irisviel will say but she got the feeling it won't be something to ease her problem.

"I find your situation…. amusing."

And then Arturia roared.

"Irisviel! What are you saying? How can be my situation amusing to you?"

"Well, at least, he finds more ways to let you notice his affections."

"As if, his annoying teasing and arrogant remarks are forms of affections."

"Oh Saber, don't you know men show their own affections in their own different ways?" Irisviel explained as she points her finger at Arturia. "Even Kiritsugu shows his affections to me but in a different way." Arturia scowled hearing that name. Kiritsugu is Irisviel's boyfriend yet she doesn't seem to have good terms with this man. "He may be silent and less showy but he always protects me. And that's why I love him." Irisviel beamed at Arturia.

 _Oh well, as long as Irisviel loves him. Her happiness is more important._

"Therefore, I know that he just wants to express his love to you."

And now, Arturia remembers she was furious.

"Stop already with that nonsense, Irisviel. He doesn't show affections; he just wants to irritate me."

Express his love? Maybe he wants to rile her up so that they would exchange sharp retorts that according to him, was very interesting and a fundamental factor in their relationship. That nerve of that guy! It doesn't mean she has to fight with him always!

"Saber, Gilgamesh is your boyfriend. Sure, he has tendencies to be too arrogant and egoistical but how else do you think he would show his affections to you?"

And now her lips twitched downward with distaste after Irisviel mentioned his name. Gilgamesh, that stupid jerk! Yes, he is her boyfriend for months now and now she wonders why she even accepted his confession in the first place. What lead her to do such things? He was never being sweet nor thoughtful. He is a self-centered, egoistical man and now, she even questions why she even became his girlfriend?

"He can be silent, understanding and selfless if he wants, but he won't be. Haahh, seriously, what drove me to accept his confession?"

But now's not the time to think that way. She has to get back at him. Surely, she'll find a way to do so.

And Then, she heard Irisviel sighed.

"Then, what do you want to do, Saber?"

"Just once, I want to get back at him." Arturia is not the type to take revenge but just this time, isn't it okay to be a little selfish?

"Anything will do. As long as he shuts up, just for once."

As Arturia firmly stated those words, Irisviel's eyes seems to sparkle, as if, she was very excited of the idea. _Oh boy_. Arturia believes she has a 'wonderful' idea in mind.

"Then, I want to show you something really amazing, Saber!"

"I wonder if that will be alright." Now, Arturia was worried.

"Come on, don't be doubtful. I know **this** will surely work and you'll even thank me for it."

Arturia paused for a while. She did say she'll do anything then, Irisviel's tremendous idea will help her accomplish what she seeks.

"Okay. Then, Irisviel, please do enlighten me of what should I do to get back at that man."

And with that firm decision, Irisviel gave her the most amused smile she ever had.

 _This will be fun!_

Arturia just got out from the showers after she finished her club activities. She is the captain of the kendo club and had a sparring session just now. After changing her clothes, she went straight to her classroom to get her bag.

As she walks down the hallway towards her classroom, she thought about Irisviel's idea on getting back on Gilgamesh. She blushes whenever she thinks of it, such idea was very bold, it was not her forte to be that kind of person but if it will work… if it will work, then she will win against Gilgamesh.

She already reached her classroom location and opened the door while thinking that Gilgamesh may have gone home before her because he wasn't a member of any clubs and she instructed him to do so (even though it was not that easy to persuade him). She'll be able to work on her plan tomorrow—

 _Or not._

When she completely opened the door, she saw striking blonde hair intermingling with the rays of light emitted by the sunset, eyes red as blood glowing ever so beautiful that made her heart raced and a smirk plastered on his manly face. He stood straight after leaning on the window and walked right in front of her, tilting his lips more upward.

"Arturia."

For some reason, she shuddered after he pronounced her name. Up close, he was even more striking and there was something in his eyes that would have drown her. His voice was gentle and so is his eyes. Was this one of the reason why she likes him?

And when he extended his hands to reach for her face, she blushed harder with anticipation. This was what she wanted, too. A chance for him to be gentle and sweet, from time to time. She almost forgot about her plan when she felt a tinge of pain.

He flicked his fingers on her forehead, earning a red bruise.

"You've kept me waiting for you, woman."

And all beautiful thoughts were thrown out the window, the atmosphere gotten sour and Arturia felt her eyebrows twitched, never minding the pain he afflicted to her forehead.

This was what she was talking about.

She concludes that Gilgamesh is always and will be a jerk.

And she responded the way she knew best. She roared.

"Didn't I tell you to leave before me because I have club activities? I didn't say you have to stay and wait for me.!"

Gilgamesh scowled.

"I clearly said that I will wait for you and you have to hurry back, didn't I?"

"I never did approve such a thing!" Arturia retorted.

"I too, didn't say I approved to follow your instruction."

"Gosh, Gilgamesh. When will you listen to me, even once?"

"Arturia, I'm always listening. I'm listening to you blabbering now." Gilgamesh smirked with sarcasm.

"Seriously, you're impossible." Arturia wanted to face palm but did otherwise. "Why do I have to deal with you like this, every single day?"

"It's unavoidable, you have the responsibility to be my girlfriend."

"And how about yours? Have you done any of your responsibility as a boyfriend?"

"Now, Arturia. Don't pretend to be blind, I always do. I'm even here, waiting for you to go home. Isn't that one of my many responsibilities that I have accordingly fulfilled?"

"What a funny notion. I never noticed any of them."

This made Gilgamesh scowled more but was replaced by a smirk, when a bright idea came to his mind. And for some reason, Arturia didn't notice his intention until it was too late.

With a swift move, Arturia was pushed to the table, she almost fell but was able to lean a bit because of her arms holding on to the edges of the table. And then, two strong arms caged her right there, her position quite uncomfortable for her liking and the man hovering above her, showing off a predatory grin. She almost gulped. Almost.

"What are you saying, Arturia? I've done many things for you to acknowledge my presence. Wasn't it not one of the reasons why you accepted my proposal?"

"It was a confession, Gilgamesh. Not akin to marriage."

"Yet. But soon, we will be. Well, you know, married."

With this Arturia raised an eyebrow, ignoring the close proximity they've shared.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I know so." He moved closer, whispering to her ear. "And you can't find anyone like me. And I can't find anyone like you. We're both hopeless, then, might as well be together, no?"

Now, Arturia was speechless. How conceited this man can be? She wants to explode at him but she remembered, she had an ace on her sleeve. She remembered Irisviel's advice.

 _If he openly shows his affections, then what about you do the same? Wouldn't it be a surprise for him? An only one thing he doesn't expect coming from you._

If she wants him down, she has to do it now.

"Then, it seems I don't have a choice then."

With this, Gilgamesh's expression turned to confusion. For the first time, she didn't have any retorts, any sharp opinions nor any arguments.

"I don't have anything else but you, even before, now and in the future."

 _What the heck?_

This was a weird phenomenon for Gilgamesh, he believed that she would lashed at him like she will always do, being a fierce, little lioness she is, she will bite back on his comments and statements. But why, does she look like she will eat him up whole?

"Gilgamesh, why are you silent now?" She asked with unfamiliar delicacy. "Is there something wrong from what I said. And this time, she snaked her arms on his neck.

And for the first time, he thought that maybe it was a bad idea to rile her up today.

"Arturia! What the heck are you-" She silenced him with a single finger on his mouth.

"Say, Gilgamesh. I've been thinking.." She pauses, looking at him with gentleness. ".. Haven't I been a bad girlfriend? Talking about responsibility, I wasn't able to properly say what I feel. Even during the time, you confessed with your own way."

Gilgamesh heard alarm bells on the back of his mind and planned to retreat when her arms firmly pushed him down to the other table, leaning to him, even closer than before. While Arturia feels slowly crept to her face, she forced herself to calm down and continue onwards. This was for the sake of her plan and she won't miss this rare occurrence where Gilgamesh wants to ran away.

"That's why, I'll be a proper girlfriend and tell you something important." She moved closely to his ears and whispered. "So, listen, okay?"

Gilgamesh gulped.

"Gil-ga-mesh." Arturia said slowly, syllable by syllable. And she captured his jaw and tilted it to her, making Gilgamesh frozen from shock. And with a sly and delicate voice she slowly pronounced the magic word for her success.

"I—love—you."

Gilgamesh was a proud man. He is invincible. Nothing can stop him from doing his way. Nothing scares him and most of all, nothing can defeat him.

But Gilgamesh was also human, and believe it or not, his mind had the hard time processing all those words Arturia said.

Arturia slowly moved away with a smirk plaster on her face, she feels victorious. Gilgamesh was silent for a while. She knew by then that she won.

"Two can play at this game, Gilgamesh."

And when she heard no reply from the man. She called him again and shouted after the said man fell down the floor.

For the first time, Gilgamesh broke down.

Gilgamesh was absent the next day.

Irisviel asked what happened and Arturia explained to her everything albeit with embarrassment. She was worried that she overdid everything and vowed to visit him after school to apologize even though he deserved it. While Arturia was worried, Irisviel was ecstatic about what happened. The couple was too dense but adorable, she can't wait for more.


End file.
